


Revenge

by Phoenix_Blackwell



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Foreplay, Fun, Love, Romance, Sexual Content, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5220188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Blackwell/pseuds/Phoenix_Blackwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Thranduil decides to get revenge on his wife, for teasing him earlier that day ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

In was late in the woodland realm of the Mirkwood elves. Elves all settling down for the night as shifts come to an end for many, while others start theirs.   
One elf was walking the many isles of book selves within the very large library. The lighting was dim but enough to see the titles of the many books. She was smirking as she settled down with a book, pulling her legs up onto the sofa as she began to read…Too busy to notice that another had entered the library and was now stood in a dark corner watching her with a smirk on his face as a thought came to him.

‘’ I know your there Thranduil, you don’t have to sneak around ‘’ She stated smiling at the dark corner he was watching her from.  
‘’ I’m I not allowed to admire my wife ? ‘’ He walked towards her as she smiled more.  
‘’ I suppose ‘’ 

Thranduil slowly stepped out into the light staring at his wife intently…Trailing every curve and detail, as to see if it has changed at all. Kneeling down onto the floor he gently placed his hand onto her lower leg, slowly trailing it further up as he watched her face. Her breath began to lightly become uneven as he neared her core. Neither of them seemed to notice the book falling onto the floor as Thranduil moved in slightly. 

She bite her lip as her eyes flicked back and forth from his eyes and lips. Her breath increased as he grazed over her clit through her underwear. Thranduil smiled hearing it as he started to place long gently kisses from her jaw line down to the top of her breast. Looking up at his wife he smirked seeing her closing her eyes as she licked her lips, before he slowly picked her up, laying her on the floor.

Staring up at him she whimpered slightly when he pressed their hips together, grinning at his wife’s response. Lowering himself down, Thranduil pulled the sleeves of her dress down exposing her firm small breasts. Kissing her breast while massaging the other, she moaned slightly while wriggling beneath him. Smirking against her skin, Thranduil trailed his hand further down teasing her thigh as he began the rock their hips together.

‘’ Thranduil, someone might come in ‘’  
‘’ Let them. I’m the King ‘’  
‘’ THRAN…’’

She gasped as his fingers gently pulled her underwear down before connecting them to her clit. Slowly massaging it has he watched his wife moan below him. She gripped the collar of his cloths before pulling him down, connecting their lips as she pressed into his more. Smiling against her lips Thranduil soon removed her dress, admiring her as he went faster, getting her towards her edge. She screamed his name as she came, breathing fast. Thranduil removed his clothing as he watched his wife come down from her orgasm. Finally opening her eyes, she blushed seeing her husband naked before her.  
‘’ Are you blushing my dear ‘’ He teased lowering back down to pepper her with kisses up to her neck.  
‘’ Because we are out in the open my love. It’s a bit embarrassing ‘’  
‘’ Not to worry my dear, I’m right here ‘’

He cupped her face before kissing her passionately, licking her bottom lip, letting their tongues dance together. She whined when Thranduil pressed the tip of his manhood to her entrance. Thranduil chuckled at his wife’s impatience, but he wanted to savour this moment. Leaning down to her ear.

‘’ Beg ‘’  
‘’ Thranduil…I..’’  
‘’ Tell me how bad you want it ‘’  
‘’ O I want it…Please Thranduil…I..I can’t take it anymore ‘’ 

Smirking his fully entered her, groaning slightly himself as did his wife. Rocking their hips together she moaned louder pulling him back down for a hungry kiss. Minutes passed when she bucked into his making him groaned loudly at the action. Thranduil took the hint and started to move faster and deeper, making them both cry out in pleasure.

She could feel her heart racing at the sensation that was building up within her. Seconds turned into minutes as the couple’s moans echoed loudly within the library, as both neared their point of release. Gripping his shoulders she closed her eyes as she felt her orgasm hit its peak. Thranduil let out a final moan as he came within her.

Minutes had passed since they finished, and they were both cuddled up in the floor on a fur blanket, wrapping it around their bodies. Staring up at her husband she frowned to see he was smirking with his eyes closed. She stared at him, why was he smirking ? Moments passed before she hit his chest, making him open his eyes frowning at her.

‘’ You planned this, didn’t you ? O I should of known. Making me think we’d get caught ‘’

Smirking at his wife, Thranduil pulled her closer kissing her head.

‘’ I posted guards outside my dear. Sweet revenge for your intolerable teasing in our bed chambers this morning ‘’

‘’ O ! I might have to do it more often than ‘’ She smirked.


End file.
